Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening/FAQ
Characters Q: Do additional talents/spells attained from Tomes transfer to''' Awakening?' ' '''A: Yes they appear to be transferred. New characters created in''' Awakening will not have any of these additional talents/spells.' '''Q: '''Can a Tome from 'Origins' stored in the inventory to be use at 'Awakening?' ' '''A: Yes, it works on PS3. Q: Does any'' Origins'' exploits contribute to issues in'' Awakening? Specifically: Mountain Top Leveling & Lothering Quests exploits. '''A: '''There are currently no known issues in 'Awakening' from using exploits. '''Q: '''Can I respec my character in' Awakening? If so how many times can I do this and can I respec my party members as well? ' '''A:' You can purchase a Manual of Focus from Herren in the Vigil's keep courtyard for 6 . You then take control of the character you wish to respec and use that Manual from the potions menu in-game (not from the inventory screen). You will be stripped nude and forced to reassign all specialisations, attribute points, talents, spells, and skills. As long as you have 6 you can do this as many time as you like and to any party member. Q: Are we able to expand our Inventory(Bag) Slots in addition to the 125 slots we already have from The Origins? A: There is none, the amount stays at 125 from The Origins. Q: Are bags being sold in The Awakening cheaper/more expensive than in The Origins?' ' A: '''Nope, same price at 6 . '''Q: Are there limited supplies of these Bags?' A:' An unlimited supply of bags is available in The Awakening. Q: '''Is there any ways to Import a character with his personal belongings from the Party Storage Chest to go with his Post Coronation Ceremony '''decisions? This is because after the battle with Archdemon, the warden have to choose between going to the Post Coronation Ceremony or going back to other DLC contents (we cannot leave the Post Coronation Ceremony without leaving the game). Because it is this Post Coronation Ceremony that determines whether The Warden chooses to: Accept Loghain's assets, Free the Alienage, Go travel, is it not? ' ' A: - Items and Equipments Q: Do we need to start hoarding runes in our inventory in Origins so that we could economically use them for runecrafting?' ' A: Yes, '''you should. Runecrafting is way more expensive than buying the runes you want up front. Most shopkeepers only sell novice - expert runes. Runecrafting is very frustrating because first you must buy a rune tracing. example: journeyman flame rune tracing. To create a journetman rune, you will need a novice flame rune, blank runestone plate and the tracing. See how complicated that is? To create and Grandmaster rune is worse. You need a blank runestone plate, 4 etching agents, 2 master runes and the Grandmaster type rune tracing. With all those then you can only create a Grandmaster type rune. Also you mst have a high enough runecrafting skill to craft more complex runes. '''Q: Do gifts from'' Origins'' work on''' Awakening' characters? Since Bioware stated that it is impossible to transfer any of our companion Approvals from our save files, figure it's better to save for future than spend.The Awakening' ' '''A:' Gifts from Origins can be used on Awakening characters. Plot gifts for Origins characters can also be used as regular gifts in Awakening. Q: Are there any items that will top'' Origins'' most expensive items such as Spellward & Ring of Ages? Since accessory items do not have tiers, are these items still worthwhile investment considering''' Awakening' loots?' ' '''A:' There are a large number of expensive items in'' Awakening'' (many more than you will find in The Origins) however most of the top items from'' Origins'' will remain very useful for significant portions of''' Awakening' and depending on your character build may never be replaced. '''Q:' Is there any item for Arcane Warrior that will top Wade's Superior Dragonskin Armor Set in terms of Fatigue Reduction (-12% Fatigue)? A: '''There are several items that have negative fatigue stats. Hirol's Defense works nicely. : '''Q: Do these items come in set pieces, or individually?' A:' Both. Q: Will characters who have chosen to be King-consort/Queen-consort/Teyrn of Gwaren get any extra sovereigns or special items at the start of The Awakening? A: Not for being a Consort to the King, You receive nothing that I know of. Q: Do you still have all your equipment in your old party and party storage chest? If so where is the party storage chest? A: You will only carry along the equipments from your Party Inventory. This means items that your character/party members are wearing & the items from your Party Storage Chest will not import along with the ones in your Inventory. edit: items your character is wearing (not just inventory) will in fact be transferred unless they are part of a DLC (excluding return to ostagar items all of which can be transferred when importing a character) Quests Q: Can you visit the rest of the Ferelden land, or only the area around Vigil's Keep?' ' A: Only the area around Vigil's Keep is available. Q: Can you continue playing after completing the storyline?' ' A: No, there is currently no way of playing post-storyline. Q''': Can we bring in all of our companions into The Fade in ''The Awakening''? ' '''A:' Yes, the companions you chose to take with you into the Blackmarsh will be with you in The Fade. Q''': Is it possible to revisit the silvermit mines or is that not possible. A: Entering the silvermite mines for a second time from either entrence will bring the player to an area outside the map, or have the stairs leading down the mine blocked. So not it is not possible to return. Q: After losing my equipment in the silverite mines, I was unable to recover my gear. Can this be recovered or is it lost forever? A: Story '''Q: Is there any Awakening epilogue that will overwrite the Warden's epilogue from The Origins? For example, being a King-consort, Teyrn of Gwaren. A: No there isnt, It seems the Awakening is the last Expansion for the Origins Character. Q: Do characters that became King-Consort/Queen-Consort in Origins get special dialogue in Awakening?' ' A: The only dialog you get from being the Queen-Consort is a 30 second cut scene after retaking Vigil's Keep back from the darkspawn Alistair calls you dear wife and leaves it in your capable hands, never to be heard from again. As the King-Consort and if Loghain's alive, he shows up at Vigil's keep after you clear 2 of the main quest lines. There is some dialog about him getting reassigned to Orlais. He also spouts some lines asking when you and Anora will get around to having an heir and ends the dialog by giving you 10 gold. Q: How are you able to get Alistair to show up in Awakening? A: If Alistair becomes king in your previous Origins save, he will be king as well in Awakening. Q: '''Does Alistair join your party later in ''Awakening'?''' ' '''A:' No, he never joins you. Q: Is Alistair assumed to have died at Vigils Keep then if he remained a warden in Origins? A: No, because Alistair doesn't make an appearence in Awakening unless you made him king in Origins. Alistair is well and alive, just not in Amaranthine. He is, however mentioned in the epilogue if a female PC chose romance him and he stayed a Warden along with her. Q: If Anora is queen and Alistair chose to remain with the Grey Wardens, is he mentioned, or does he make a Cameo in Awakenings?' ' A: No, Alistair does not make a cameo or appearence unless he is made king in Origins. Though, if your female PC chose to romance him he is mentioned in the epilogue of the game.